ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Muscle Man
Mitchell (Mitch) "Muscle Man" Sorrenstein is the sixth main character of Regular Show. He is one of the groundskeepers of the Park. He is a middle-aged, green, strong, and obese human, who is often seen with his best friend, Hi Five Ghost. Muscle Man made his first debut as a cameo character in the Pilot. He made his first official appearance in "Just Set Up the Chairs". Muscle Man is voiced by Sam Marin. Appearance Muscle Man is a green man with shoulder-length, greenish-brown hair. He is also fat and has large breasts. He wears a long-sleeved grayish-blue shirt, dark gray pants, and black shoes. In ""Under the Hood"," it is shown that he wears socks, but the pants cover them. In ""Trucker Hall of Fame"," when he was a kid, he still looked the same, but with freckles. As a teenager, he was tall, and had zits. It is unknown how he acquired his green complexion. He is 5' 8" as shown in the book of the park workers and their jobs that appeared in "Exit 9B". In "Power Tower," it is revealed that he was in fact very muscular in his youth, but let himself go as years went by (Mordecai and Rigby admit they assumed the name "Muscle Man" was ironic). However, while he is extremely out of shape, it is shown that he still possesses excellent bodybuilder posing technique, including the ability to pull off the deadly pose "The Shredder." In addition to this, Muscle Man also still maintains his superhuman strength. During the time montage, Muscle Man lost most of his hair, with only the sides and the top of his head having any. He also wore overalls and retained his dark gray pants and black shoes. During the Park's 25 year reunion, Muscle Man became completely bald on the top of his head, with only a few strains of hair left. He also wore a white tank top and retained his dark gray pants and black shoes. Personality and Traits Muscle Man is a human that works in the park along with Mordecai and Rigby. He is also quite unhygienic, reeking of body odor as evidenced in "The Night Owl". As of the episode "Gut Model", he has worked for the park for 5 years. Benson considers him to be hard-working, and indeed, Muscle Man (along with Hi Five Ghost) has been revealed to do more work than Mordecai and Rigby, the fact is all four of them are slackers. In fact, in "Muscle Woman", they tend to slack off more than Mordecai and Rigby. In "My Mom", it's shown that he has a lot of friends, most in which love his constant "My Mom!" jokes, which everyone else at the park gets annoyed with. He's best friends with Hi Five Ghost, who loves his jokes. Ignorant yet clever when it comes to pranks, he's always either insulting Mordecai or Rigby, or trying to prank them (ex. "My Mom", "See You There"). But he does care about his mom as shown in "My Mom" when he got very angry when Mordecai and Rigby made fun of his mom. In response, he brought his brother, John, to give Mordecai and Rigby a punishment for ridiculing their mother. Their punishment was them to say sorry to their mom, (which was Muscle Man's butt squished together to look like a woman's face) kiss the photo and eat it. Despite being obese and lazy, there is a story behind Muscle Man's nickname (as revealed in "Peeps"). In the episode, he said that he is losing muscle mass from the stress Peeps put on him, so he may have muscle mass. In "Power Tower", it was revealed that as a child, Muscle Man was a bodybuilder, and won many competitions at the Power Tower, where he earned his nickname "Muscle Man". Eventually, he quit the bodybuilding competition after winning so many times. He also loves to mess around with Mordecai and Rigby. Muscle Man has developed a massive ego that is seen throughout the series especially in "Exit 9B", where he purposely has the biggest signature. In "Out of Commission", he got 70% of his butt covered in 3rd degree burns due to him using the seat warmers excessively on the Smarten Karten. Muscle Man also dislikes it when being called "Mitch", except by Starla. Gallery Muscleman.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Regular Show